


The Last Chance, The Last Escape

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not A Happy Ending, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Amélie Lacroix wakes up in the Talon base.She needs to get out, to escape, but she's out of options.Then she realises she has one last chance of escape





	The Last Chance, The Last Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing on my phone so please be kind in regards to any grammatical or spelling errors.  
> I'll fix them eventually.

Amélie woke with a start, cold sweat covering her body as she jerked into an upright position.  
She looked around the room and had to fight back a cry when she realised she wasn't at home and waking from a terrible nightmare, but instead was a claustrophobic space that appeared to get smaller the more she panicked.  
She both knew where she was and didn't. She knew Talon had taken her and twisted her, forcing her to kill her beloved Gérard, and that this was their base, but as for the location, she wasn't sure. She could be anywhere from Zurich to Annecy to somewhere in the US.  
Amélie tried to calm her breathing as she scanned her darkened surroundings. There was a door opposite her cot, and another door on the wall adjacent to it. The door opposite would take her into the rest of the base. She could walk out the room and try to run, to escape this hell hole, but what was the point?  
If she didn't recognise where she was immediately, she'd be out of luck. Talon would be on her within minutes, and they'd bring her kicking and screaming back to base, regarding she even managed to get out in the first place.  
She could wait around for Overwatch to save her, but that meant enduring more of her kidnappers torture.  
That's is they even came. After all, it's not like they'd have reason to save her; they must know it was her who killed Gérard by now.  
She was stuck, she had no way to escape.  
She curled in on her self, and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as tears streamed down her face.  
She was stuck being these bastards play toy for the rest of her life and there was nothing she could do about it other than accept her horrid fate.  
Then she had an idea.  
She stood up slowly, wiped her sore eyes and made her way to the other door. The one that lead to the bathroom.  
When she stepped into the bathroom, the motion activated light buzzed to life and blinded her for a moment.  
When her vision finally grew accustomed to the light, she saw what she came in for.  
The mirror.  
In it, she saw her reflection, although she didn't recognise herself at first.  
Her long, jet-black hair was now a shade a deep shade of purple, almost blue. Her brown eyes were now a shimmering gold and her skin...oh, her skin. Gone was the pale colour it originally was, replaced by a cold blue that couldn't be any kind of healthy.  
Amélie held her hand to her mouth as she tried to take everything in, taking deep breaths to steel herself as she walked closer to the mirror that taunted her with the image of what she had become.  
Seconds passed as slow as the heartbeat that deafened her.  
"I have to do this." Amélie said to the mirror, as she reared her right fist back then sent it full force into the glass that immediately shattered.  
One shard cut her hand as it jumped from the frame, embedding itself deeply for a brief second before gravity caused it to clatter on the tiles below.  
Without missing a beat, Amélie scooped the largest and sharpest fragment from the sink, attempting to grip it with her right hand and failing, her too dark blood smearing against it.  
With tears of frustration and sorrow streaming down her face, she grabbed the fragment in her left hand.  
Without giving herself so much as a second to reconsider what she was about to do, she forced the shard into her right wrist, dragging it down her forearm diagonally and she grit her teeth against the pain.  
When she couldn't take it any longer, she dropped the glass on the ground, watching the gash and expecting blood to begin to flow from the wound.  
Except it didn't.  
The dark, orange-red fluid left the wound in pulses timed to the beat of her heart.  
_This is wrong! It's meant to be quick and bright red and gushing out! It's orange and slow and this isn't what was supposed to happen and **what have they done to me?!**_  
Amélie felt the panic rising. She gasped and screamed and cried as she pawed at the wound that wasn't right. The injury that was meant to be her escape but was doing nothing more than torturing her already broken psyche.  
A moment later, and the scene pushed her mind to far, and she blacked out.  
\-----  
When Widowmaker awoke, she took a minute to realise she was in the bathroom, rather than her bed.  
Around her were shards of glass and a small puddle of a cold and sticky liquid.  
She went to sit up, but her right arm protested to any weight being put on it when she tried to push herself up.  
There was a large would along it, and it was slowly trickling blood onto the growing pool below her.  
If she could have done, she would have felt confused. The last thing she remembered was going to bed, and her arm and mirror were certainly in one piece then.  
Alas, contemplating the state of the bathroom wasn't getting her anywhere; her arm currently had a large laceration along it, and while she knew it would be a while before she bled out, she did know that there was still a potential for infection, so she hoisted herself to her feet, Widowmaker giving herself a second to fight the head rush before she made her way to the medical wing.  
After all, it simply wouldn't do to have the wound become fatal.


End file.
